An aerosol for disinsectization against, for instance, fly, mosquito, and cockroach is such that mainly a disinfestant component is dissolved in a solvent, and the solution together with a propellant such as liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) and dimethyl ether (DME) is filled in a pressure-resistant container. For example, the aerosol is used by spatially spraying or directly spraying to a subject harmful insect flying in a space such as living room. Alternatively, the aerosol is used by directly spraying to a subject harmful insect which crawls over a floor, or is used by spraying on a floor in advance to disinfest a subject harmful insect which creeps thereon.
However, after spraying, stickiness of a solvent remains on a curtain and a floor, and surrounding pollution upon disinsectization becomes a problem. In order to avoid such pollution, reduction in an amount of a solvent in an aerosol is considered to be effective. However, an amount of a solvent greatly influences on efficacy of an aerosol for disinsectization, and the efficacy is extremely decreased when the amount is reduced. Therefore, it is generally difficult to reduce the amount of a solvent.
In view of the above, the lowering of pollution property has been tried by devising a solvent. For example, use of a fluorocarbon-based solvent, a water-based solvent, pentane, isopentane or the like as a solvent has been proposed (for instance, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Sho 59-175403, Hei 1-190609, and Hei 4-120003). On the other hand, an aerosol of which jetting force is enhanced to lower an amount of a solvent, which is used mainly for space spraying, has been also proposed (see Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Sho 46-20837). However, an extent of low pollution property and its usability are not sufficient in some cases.